The present invention relates to a method for producing a mist in a spray head, especially for fire-fighting purposes or for humidification of intake air, in which method a medium, preferably an extinguishing medium, is supplied under pressure to the spray head via an inlet and through at least one first channel into at least one nozzle, which said nozzle comprises at least one channel zone narrower in a direction transverse to the flow of medium and after that in the direction of flow of medium a channel space wider in a direction transverse to the flow of medium than the narrow channel zone, from which wider channel space the mist of medium generated is passed out of the spray head via an outlet orifice.
The invention also relates to a spray head for producing a mist, preferably for fire-fighting purposes or for humidification of intake air, comprising an inlet and a fluid path from the inlet leading into at least one nozzle, said nozzle comprising at least one channel zone narrower in a direction transverse to the fluid path and after that in the direction of the fluid path a channel space wider in a direction transverse to the fluid path than the narrow channel zone, from which wider channel space the mist of medium generated is passed out of the spray head via an outlet orifice.
A spray head according to the subject of the invention is known from an international patent application under specification number WO 01/45799.